


Midnight Stroll

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus helps his friends when needed, even if he really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Stroll

"I didn't sign up for this," lamented Remus while he tried to get a very uncooperative James to walk.

"Me neither." Peter was practically drowned under the weight of Sirius and it was truly a miracle that he was managing to pull Sirius with him down the tunnel.

"You should have come earlier and you would have enjoyed yourself, Moony." The words were slurred but six years of friendship guaranteed that Remus would understand whatever James Potter said, no matter how pissed he was.

"You missed a wonderful night," Sirius added.

"A pity," Remus muttered, not at all convinced that he shouldn't be missing this part of the evening as well.

"There's still time," James announced, throwing his hands in the air. "The night is young, the sky is clear and--" And whatever else he was about to say was lost when he nearly collapsed to the floor. Remus caught him, more by reflex than by any misguided sense of loyalty.

"We need the map," Peter said as soon as they reached the end of the passage.

"Which one of you idiots has it?" Remus asked, adjusting James' arm over his shoulder.

The drunks gazed at each other in dazed silence.

"You lost it?" Remus exclaimed, almost dropping James.

"Gone," James lamented. "Departed..."

"So long, farewell, au revoir, auf weidersehen," said Sirius, waving goodbye with his free hand.

"If you pair of inebriated clowns lost the map," Remus said, trying very hard not to hex them on the spot, "I'll cast such a creative hex on your pricks you'll have a reason to turn to drinking!"

"Er," Peter's voice was soft. "I forgot I had it," he said sheepishly and cautiously handed the parchment to Remus.

Remus' eyes narrowed. He snatched the map quickly and took deep calming breaths, while he rubbed his temples. He clearly needed to revaluate his friendships.


End file.
